Bahasa Arab
by nakashima eru
Summary: Bahasa Arab, salah satu bahasa tertua di dunia, di mana Rio Nakamura tertarik untuk mempelajarinya. Di tengah konsentrasinya memahami tata bahasa, Karma Akabane datang dengan lelucon konyolnya. [Special For #LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge]


**BAHASA ARAB**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _by_ _Matsui Yuusei_

 **Rate K**

 **Friendship**

 **#LembarBukuPelajaranChallenge**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi merupakan hari yang tidak menyenangkan. Awal pekan dimana dimulainya rutinitas sekolah yang menjemukan. Setidaknya itulah anggapan para pelajar kebanyakan. Dengan malas dan keengganan mereka harus menjalani hari senin yang selalu datang tanpa diundang.

Namun berbeda dengan senin kali ini. Kelas E, satu-satunya kelas di Kunugigaoka yang terisolasi di pegunungan, merayakan hari senin dengan penuh kesenangan. Dengan diinformasikannya bahwa guru tercinta sekaligus target mereka ada jadwal menghadiri acara pernikahan pangeran di negeri seberang, semua murid langsung bersorak sorai dan menghambur keluar mencari kesenangan.

"Tetap ingat, meski pagi ini bebas, kalian harus tetap menggunakan waktu untuk belajar." Pesan Karasuma- _sensei_ tatkala seisi kelas hendak keluar. Sang guru angkuh itupun mengelus dada menyadari suaranya diacuhkan.

Nagisa Shiota memilih mengunjungi tempat kakek Matsukata untuk membantu mengajar anak-anak di sana. Kurahashi Hinano memilih berkeliling hutan sekitar kelas E untuk meneliti kumbang. Hazama Kirara memilih menekuni buku-buku tua timbunannya di gudang belakang kelas E. Semua murid mendapat kesenangannya masing-masing.

Di bawah pohon pinus tua, dengan semilir angin pagi yang menyejukkan Rio tampak berkutat dengan sebuah buku dengan sampul tertulis jelas 'NAHWU'. Keasyikannya dengan buku bersampul hijau lumutnya itu membuat ia tidak menyadari kedatangan sosok berambut merah yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan gaya seorang bos berandal.

"Ehem, nona Inggris, kurasa kau sedang duduk di tempat yang salah." Karma memecah keheningan yang damai. Sementara Rio tetap fokus dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Ehem-ehem, kurasa kau sebaiknya membaca bukumu di kelas—"

"Berisik!" sanggah Rio tanpa membiarkan Karma menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Oi, kau tahu kalau yang kau duduki itu tempatku biasa tidur siang?!" Karma mulai mengeluarkan nada nyelekit.

"Siapa peduli! Tuh, tidur bareng geng Terasaka di atas atap kelas sana!" Tunjuk Rio pada Terasaka, Muramatsu, Yoshida dan Itona yang saat itu sedang bergelimpangan di atas genteng kelas.

"Haah, dasar tidak mau mengalah." Entah karena apa, hari ini Karma sangat mudah menyerah. Ia lantas duduk bersila santai di samping Rio.

"Bahasa lagi?" Karma membuka pertanyaan.

"Ya." Jawab Rio singkat, terkesan telah terganggu konsentrasinya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan bahasa Inggris? Mungkin sebaiknya kau mencoba juga belajar—"

"Ini bahasa Arab, bodoh!" lagi-lagi Rio memotong kalimat Karma.

"Hee? Bahasa Arab? Terdengar menarik!" tak disangka mata Karma menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu besar terhadap bahasa yang digunakan negara Saudi Arabia itu.

"Memang menarik, kok." Kini jawaban Rio mulai melunak, tidak sesengit sebelumnya.

"Boleh ajari aku sedikit?" Karma menunjukkan senyum polos bak anak TK.

"Mm, boleh saja. Jadi dalam bahasa Arab, kalimat yang dianggap bisa memberi pemahaman dinamakan _Jumlah Mufidah_. Lalu, _Jumlah Mufidah_ itu terbagi jadi dua, _Jumlah Fi'liyah_ dan _Jumlah Ismiyah_." Rio tampak tertarik memberi penjelasan pada Karma.

"Hoo, _Jumlah…Muf…Mud_ —"

" _Mufidah_." Rio membenarkan Karma yang sedikit kesulitan mengucapkan bahasa Arab, lalu melanjutkan, " _Jumlah Fi'liyah_ merupakan setiap kalimat yang tersusun dari _Fi'il_ dan _Faa'il_. Sedangkan _Jumlah Ismiyah_ adalah setiap kalimat yang tersusun dari _Mubtada'_ dan _Khabar_." Rio semakin semangat, sebaliknya Karma terlihat semakin bingung menerima beberapa istilah baru.

"Hoo, jadi gampangnya, dalam bahasa Arab, supaya suatu kalimat bisa dianggap memberikan pemahaman setidaknya harus terdiri atas _Fi'il_ dan _Faa'il_ atau _Mubtada'_ dan _Khabar_. Begitukah?" Karma merebut buku Rio dan membacanya sendiri, karena ia tidak ingin terlihat gagap mengucapkan istilah Arab.

"Ng, yah, bisa juga sih." Rio terkekeh dengan perumpamaan yang dibuat Karma.

"Dan juga, supaya di masa depan keluarga kita bisa disebut sempurna maka harus ada Karma Akabane dan Rio Nakamura." Karma berkata dengan polos sembari menunjukkan siung kecilnya.

"…." Sebuah pencernaan pemikiran dialami Rio.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" Karma meledek.

 _PLAK_

Rio menimpuk kepala merah Karma dengan buku _Nahwu_ yang sebelumnya sempat ia rebut paksa dari teman laki-lakinya itu.

"A-anu-aku—" Rio merona parah.

"Tuh, malu." Karma semakin mengejek.

"Hah! Aku tahu ini usahamu agar aku pindah dari tempat tidur siangmu, kan?! Setan merah sialan!" Rio sangat jengkel dengan keberhasilan Karma dan lantas pergi menuju kelas.

"Haah~ akhirnya aku bisa tidur siang dengan tenang." Karma tersenyum puas seraya mulai memejamkan mata.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK TELAH MEMBACA :D**


End file.
